The Beast Within
by lalla527
Summary: unfinished bughead scene on episode 13 the season finale..thanks to the serpents interupting this is my take on what couldve happened after Jughead took the Serpent jacket. /users/Lalla527 is where i post all of my recent stuff and also /user/lalla527 has my original stories.


Jughead Pov

I knew somehow the ground would shift for us that something would change everything and it would be something as simple as our moment of pure bliss being interrupted by a knock at the door but it wasn't the knock on the door that made the ground shift it was who was on the other side, the Serpents, when they threw the heavy leather jacket in my hand with the Serpents logo on the back of it, I know I grinned, it wasn't because I wanted it but because I knew I needed it, that I needed it to keep Betty safe and that joining the Serpents meant everyone I knew including Betty the most important would be safe from whatever might come next.

I also knew that if I didn't accept their offer it could put them against me and against my friends, the last thing that any of us needed that, I needed was the Serpents against me that could mean life or death as I put on the jacket standing behind me was Betty looking at me with hurt on her face, betrayal, the Serpents left after that, I knew once I went back inside the trailer that it was going to be a possibility that even though I knew Betty loved me that she might walk away just like everyone else but again I always knew that something would make the ground shift that would possibly separate us, I'm the kid from the wrong side of the tracks and that she is Betty Cooper, the good girl, a girl that shouldn't be with a guy like me but I'm selfish and I love her, I can't bare the thought of losing her for good.

I went back into the trailer with the Serpents jacket still on, I closed the door quietly, I looked at her and she looked at me, her eyes glassy with tears "Juggie, why" asks Betty with a sniffle, I take a step towards her and she does something I never thought she would do, she takes a step back from me, I sigh "because I have too, because it's the only way" I don't finish my sentence, "the only way what" she asks him quietly, I look up at her "the only way I could keep you safe, keep me safe, you heard them I know you did, they have my back because my father didn't rat anyone out even though the Serpents weren't behind the drugs and Bett's I need someone in my corner when he goes to trial, when everything happens that's gonna change everything" said Jughead, Betty has a look of betrayal on her face again "someone in your corner, Juggie, really, you have me, you have Archie, V and even Kevin in your corner, why do you need them, they are dangerous" she asks, "because our friends, they can't keep us safe the way they can besides do you know what would've happened if I didn't take the jacket if I turned them down".

"He gave you a choice Juggie, I heard him he said if you wanted it" said Betty, "yeah he said that but it's not what he meant, they all say that, I know those guys if they want you, they do and I'm FP's son this jacket rightfully goes to me, if something happens to him, if I didn't take it, they would be against me which means they would be against everyone I know and you would be at risk, I'm doing it to keep you safe and maybe just maybe being on the inside will get us answers about this town that we don't have" I tell her then I sigh "I'm still the same person I was before they knocked on that door, I still love you more than anything and I still want to be with you, I'm still me Betty, I love you with this stupid jacket on and I will love you without it, I would never do anything that puts you in danger and I would do anything to keep you safe and if it means I have to be part of the Serpents to do it then I'm going to do it" I say not even taking a breath in between words.

Betty doesn't say anything and I thought this was going to be the part where she leaves, where she realizes I'm not good for her and walks out that door never looking back but she doesn't do that instead she takes off her own pink jacket she did have on throwing it aside but keeping eye contact with me, it was the look on her face that caught my attention more than anything, she had this seductive, sexy look behind those beautiful green eyes of hers, I swallow waiting for her next move, she slowly takes her shirt off again then her skirt follows and instantly my jeans feel tighter, I look at her up and down from her long legs all the way up to her perfect breasts, Betty, my Betty, showing me a new side of her, a sexy confident side that has me so very turned on, I watch her walk towards me still in her heels, her body now against me, "this a new turn of events at least wasn't expecting this reaction_ Betty puts her finger to my mouth then her mouth is on mine in a slow kiss that I deepen, her hands tightly holding the jacket pulling me closer to her body then sliding the leather jacket off me and it hits the floor with a thud that I barely notice but at this point I think the whole trailer could go up in flames and I wouldn't notice.

Betty tugs on my bottom lip with her teeth making me groan deep in my throat, her hands slide to the bottom of my sweater and raise my arms letting her pull it off of me, my skin comes in contact with her warm skin and now my blood boils and I want every inch of Elizabeth Cooper on me, I want to be deep inside her, to be lost in everything that is Elizabeth Cooper, I kiss down her throat to her chest then I spin her around pushing her up against a wall roughly as she looks into my eyes and her hands wander to my belt but I grab her hands stopping her and I give her a smirk as I take her wrists pining her arms above her head against the wall then I kiss her passionately and then I pull away from her lips "remember on my birthday when you said you weren't afraid of the beast within" I say in between kisses down her neck as I keep my body against hers, she bites her lip nodding "well I hope you meant that" I growl then my lips are back on hers, tongues and teeth clashing fighting for dominance, me not letting her win it.

I reach behind her unclipping her bra taking it off throwing it to the side and then my lips are back on hers, my hands wander to her breasts to her pink nipples, I rub them with my thumbs earning a small moan that goes straight to my cock, making me harder if that's even possible.

I've heard enough locker room talk that I was never really into because it always bothered me that sharing your sex life with everyone you know but now all the things that I've heard come back to me, how good it feels to touch or to be touched but I couldn't ever have an opinion this because I never experienced it, other than kissing a few girls, I've never been this intimate with anyone but instinct just took over and I knew what I wanted, how I wanted to touch her and it was all primal.

I continue to play with her nipples earning moans then I kiss and suck on her neck leaving a pink mark, I continue kissing down her chest, my other hand still pinning her wrists to the wall above her head, she didn't seem to mind and god knows I was turned on by it, I lick down her chest to her nipples swirling my tongue around the hardened peak, sucking and grazing my teeth letting her breast go with a pop then working my way to other as she arches her back to me, looking for friction, friction that I won't give her because if we come even close like that now we will never make it further because I will explode in my pants, I am that far gone, I slide my hand down her stomach to the warmth between her legs and I groan into our kisses, I slide my hand into her panties slowly, my finger down her slit "so wet" I whisper in her ear, she whimpers as I tease her clit then I slide my finger tip into her and she tries to get me to go in deeper but I am enjoying teasing her, "oh Juggie please" she moans out as I tease and I lose it all the thoughts of teasing her gone, I slide my finger into her, working up a pace as she moves against my finger which makes me press my body against her, my hand trapped between us and I kiss down the other side of her neck to her jaw then her ear, she moans my name which made my blood feel like it was on fire if that were even possible, I use my thumb on her clit rubbing it in circles, letting her hands go that instantly go into my hair pulling me back to her lips, I kiss her hard and then lean my forehead against hers, "open your eyes Betts" I say to her and I push my now raging hard on against her and she moans, I grin pulling my hand away not letting her have it her way, not letting her have her pleasure just yet, I keep my body against hers, my jeans now tighter, I slide my hands to her ass squeezing it then picking her up in one easy motion as I continue to kiss her passionately.

I press myself against her, she grinds against me making me groan deep in my throat as we kiss, I pull away from our kisses to suck on her neck again then her jawline, I walk us towards the couch as we kiss and I practically throw us both on it, me laying over her, I kiss down her collar bones to the middle of her chest then her stomach then I slide her panties down, I slide my finger back into her earning another whimper then I kiss down her pelvic bone and spread her thighs farther apart and lick her up, her hand instantly in my hair, nails scraping against my scalp as I lick her up and sucking on her clit making her buck her hips and then I hold her hips down as I continue to lick around her clit then closing my lips around it, I sit up not being able to take much more and she reaches for my belt undoing it fast and then unbuttoning my pants and unzipping them as she pulls me back to her kissing me, her hand sliding down my stomach then sliding into my boxers, wrapping her hand around my length stroking me I thought it was going to be my undoing, I groaned in her ear as she continued to stroke me.

I pull her hand a way and I stand kicking off my shoes then my jeans and boxers, she looks me up and down at my cock which makes it twitch, I rejoin her on the small couch, hovering over her, kissing passionately, our naked bodies close then I come to a really fucking shitty realization, I'm completely unprepared for this moment, no condom and I now hate myself as I stop short and lay my head on her shoulder 'fuck" I groan, she pulls my face up "what's wrong, do you not want too" Betty asks self consciously, I look at her "are you crazy, I fucking am dying too but I, I don't have a condom, I got so worked up even before and then now that I just forgot to even grab one from like Archie or something" I tell her then swearing under my breath but she looks at him "Juggie it's okay, my mom she put me on the pill last year not really giving a reason of why, of course I know now why but I'm on the pill and I never_ Betty blushes, I grin and I kiss her hard "I never have either" I tell her and then she pulls me back to her and I slowly enter her just a little, she stiffens "Bett's are you okay" I ask her and she nods so I slide into her more with a groan, she's so warm and tight, this isn't going to last long.

"Juggie I'm okay you can move" she tells me so I slowly slide out then thrust into her and she stiffens one more time but then adjusts and her legs wrap around my waist as I hide my head in the crook of her neck as I thrust into her slowly, embracing every move, every bit of tightness and warmth that is Betty, I groan in her ear and kiss her shoulders and neck, kissing her lips passionately "Juggie harder" she whispers in my ear making me groan and almost lose it just by those two words being whispered in my ear, I thrust into her harder "you want the beast to come out to play Bett's" I say in her ear, she looks me right in the eye "I told you I'm not scared of the beast within, show me Juggie" said Betty sexily, I kiss her aggressively and thrust into her harder and faster, sweat trickling down my back and her skin also glistening as she meets my thrusts with her own, her legs wrapping tighter around my waist, I hear her moan my name again and her nails dig into my back, I groan because I love it, her nails in my back.

My groans and her moans, the sound of skin against skin filling the trailer as the rain hits the tin roof above us, I turn into a frenzy of thrusts on the edge of coming undone but unwilling too until she does "Bett's, I can't hold back, I'm gonna come baby' I say to her then slide my hand between us rubbing her clit and she moans louder then yells out my name as she tightens around me when she falls apart making me lose my mind with a fury of thrusts until I come inside her, groaning her name. I lay my forehead on her shoulder than look up at her "wow, that was fucking amazing" I said to her with a grin making her giggle and she nods her head "I love you Elizabeth Cooper more than anything on this planet" I said to her looking deep in her green eyes and she smiles "I love you too Jughead Jones" and then Betty kisses me, more kisses turn into yet another round on that couch on a very rainy night and the rest of the world outside is forgotten nothing mattered nothing else existed but myself and Betty Cooper, who most certainly did unlock the beast within.


End file.
